


Sarcastic Kiss (DAN HOWELL)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by @svu-heartthrob: What about like some Dan fluffy smut bc I just loVE HIM. Like maybe you guys start and you get overwhelmed and he’s all fluffy and tries to make you feel better by seeing a lil sarcastic shit lmao (I’ll prolly be the first one to like this piece too)</p><p>word count: 345</p><p>warnings: anxiety, sexual mentions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarcastic Kiss (DAN HOWELL)

Dan’s breath is hot against your neck, his bare chest pressed to your bare chest, stomachs rising and falling with deep breaths as his hands run over your body.

Your hands are clasped around his back, palms pressing flat against his shoulder blades as Dan whispers praise in your ears. You’re enjoying it, yes, but something about it is wrong. Something about it is wrong and you don’t know what to do.

So you settle for pushing at Dan’s shoulder, and pushing and pushing and pushing. Dan lets himself fall on his back while your scramble from the bed, falling to the carpet as you gulp down air that had been denied to you by Dan’s mouth.

But he’s there, Dan’s there, and he’s wrapping his arms around you and he’s laying down on the ground with you and he’s there. Dan is so there and you’re grateful because his warm front against your cool back is everything you need to calm your heartbeat. He’s whispering to you, but there’s nothing that you can hear because your heartbeat is still ringing in your ears.

“I’m sorry,” You manage to gasp but Dan presses a chaste kiss to your shoulder as he holds you, tightly, the sensation of hugging calming your nerves. (He read a study once and ever since then, Dan hugs you through anxiety attacks.)

“Don’t apologize,” He mumbles, “I’m the one feeling you up.” The bluntness of his speech causes you to let out a giggle and Dan smiles into your skin, “Besides, I could kiss you for just about forever. You’ve got bloody nice lips.” You laugh louder and roll to face him, nuzzling under his chin. “You’ve got a bloody nice body, too, but no is no.”

He kisses your forehead and nips at the skin there, laughing, “What if I gave you a hickey? Right in the middle of your forehead?”

You slapped Dan on the thigh lightly, “You’d be a dead man, Daniel,” You kiss his neck, sarcastically gnawing on the skin there as his chest heaves under laughs.


End file.
